Super Heroes Become Super Mom's?
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: We all know the Avengers; They're tough, funny, and generally are always in danger. So what would happen when Steve come's to the Stark Tower's with a... baby! Read and find out what happens to the Avengers and the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Super Heroes Become Super, Mom's?

Authors note: Okay so I haven't written anything in a while and I thought with the Age of Ultron coming out soon, I would begin a fan fiction with the Avengers in a funny set up. Hope you all enjoy! 

If you put a child near a place filled with superheroes in a tall building with maniacs trying to kill the people taking care of the baby... then you would be in the same situation as the Avengers. It all started, when Steve said yes.

Steve had been visiting some old friends after the war, many of them became afraid that he was Captain America while others wanted his autograph. However, when Steve went to visit another friend of his, that's when everything crashed down. Steve jogged down the street, already upset he was late to visit Marie, a friend of his during high school. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as he heard soft shuffles coming to the door. It swung open to reveal a young adult with short curly brown hair and green eyes holding a small little baby.

"Steve!" She said surprised, her eyes arching up. "Come in, come in."

Steve nods and follows inside, shutting the door behind him. "Long time no see huh Marie?"

She chuckles and nods, placing the young child down on the floor as she leans over to hug him. "It's been too long... Captain."

She pulled back laughing as Steve just smirked and looked down at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Payton."

The small baby girl looks up at them and smiles at the mention of her name. Payton crawls over gurgling and starts attaching herself onto Steve's leg. He chuckles as he swings her up and holds her on his hip.

"You're a sweetheart aren't you?" He coos while tickling under the chin of Payton.

Payton giggles in response as she coos back.

Marie smiles softly and looks at Steve. "It's kinda funny you're here."

"Why is that?" Steve said as he threw Payton in the air softly and caught her making a burst of giggles resound from the baby.

"Well ever since Mark... Passed away..." Marie said looking at the floor to hide the welling up tears. Steve looked up at the fragile woman and hugged her as she sniffled. "It's just, ever since that happened, it's only been Payton and I and with the new expenses and everything else, I gotta go find a job and get some money before continuing to raise her."

Steve looked at the now sleeping Payton and slowly rocked her. "You know... The Avengers and I could aways watch over her while you go job hunting."

Marie perked her head and hope twinkled in her eyes. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Steve's mind wanders as he rethinks what he knows about babies. He's sure that the others would know a bit more and they wouldn't mind either. Looking up once again at Marie he took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed as she hugged him, careful not to hit Payton who now was awake and gurgling at the two adults. "Alright well let me get you the baby stuff and some things to know is that she doesn't like dogs, hates them actually. She goes to bed generally at around 7 but will wake up at around 2 and..." As Maris droned on about the new life Steve and the others would have to face, he knew this would not be an easy job. And for one thing, he knows the others won't be happy...

At all.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hello! So a lot of you guys wanted me to continue so here I am and here is... Well the story!

Steve looked down at the bundle in his arms. How did he manage to get himself stuck in this mess? Marie had stuffed a huge duffel bag filled with diapers, baby food, and practically everything that could be fit inside the bag. As he strolled down the street holding a baby in one arm and in the air a bag, people kept giving him odd looks. Steve shrugged it off and saw in the distance the Stark Towers. It was around noon so his 'friends' should be up and at the meeting area. Once he finally reached the building, Payton began to cry and Steve nearly dropped the screaming infant. Sighing loudly and not quite sure what to do, he picked the baby up by two hands and stared at her before realizing that the bottom area was slightly... Moist. Steve's cheeks tinted red as the baby's cries turned to screams and more people noticed. He did an awkward laugh before bolting into the lobby and into the bathroom. Quickly laying the child down, he undressed the bottom half and took off the diaper (making a disgusted noise in the process). He kept the pants off and only the diaper in peer fear that she would need to be changed again. Once the child was rearranged, Steve stood up with the baby and walked over to the elevator. It was an awkward silence as he rode up, the baby here and there making cooing noises. He sucked in a deep breath as the elevator dinged and he solemnly walked out.

"Come in!" A voice called in the kitchen.

Tony.

Steve sighed and walked in. "Hi Tony."

Tony's back was facing him as he was making a sandwich. "Hiya Cap. What brings you to the most amazing place of me?"

Steve snorted. "I have a gift."

Tony's shoulders tensed as he spun around and nearly dropped the sandwich to the floor. "Steve..." He said slowly. "Why, may I ask, do you have another human being in your meaty arms?"

Steve looked at his arms. "They aren't meaty! Just toned."

Tony blinked and pinched his temple. "Yeah sure whatever but can we please get to the point of, oh I don't know, THE FACT YOU HAVE A BABY IN YOUR POSSESSION?!"

Payton began to cry at the yelling and Steve began to rock her as he glared at Tony. "Great job! You made Payton cry!"

Tony's eyes widened and he spun in a circle. "He's naming things now, dear God.."

Steve gently kissed the top of her head as she started to quiet down and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tony there is no need for shouting."

Tony dragged a hand down his face and put on a very high pitched and cheery voice. "Fine Mr. Rogers can you please explain to me why you are holding a baby girl?"

Steve huffed and did the same with his voice. "Why do you want to know?"

Tony spun around and marched towards Steve still with his cheery voice. "Maybe because she's under my roof."

Steve stepped closer too with a huge grin. "Because my friend needed somebody to watch her."

"You do realize we are in the most dangerous building in all of the city."

"Well maybe you could just help me."

"I don't think so Cap."

But before they could finish arguing, there was a ding from the elevator and as the two boys looked at the door, both turned bright shades of red as Black Widow, with a gaping mouth stared at them.

"What. The. Hell."

And even in the dangerous moment, Steve blocked Payton's ears and whispered. "Don't swear."

Oh this'll be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow there's going to be 2 new chapters in a single night? I'm on a roll! *rolls into a ball and into a black hole* That turned dark quickly... MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!

Nobody really quite knew what to do. Tony was blinking in response to the whole thing, Steve was subconsciously rocking a now asleep Payton, and Natasha was halfway between snatching the baby before it flew out the window or calling the police.

Instead Natasha just calmly took a breath. "Steve, can you please inform all of us why exactly you have a baby girl in your arms?"

Steve looked down at Payton who was gurgling as she slept. "A friend who I made while on the job at a high school needed a babysitter for a little while and I volunteered."

Tony scoffed and and leaned against the railing. "Well considering YOU volunteered, it's YOUR responsibility. Sorry Captain Mom but I don't play nice with people younger than me."

"Then what do you call me?" Called a voice from the kitchen.

Tony bit back a curse as Pepper Potts rounded the corner and smirking at Tony. "Is this you're polite way of saying I'm a horrible worker?"

Tony blinked and looked back and forth between Steve and Pepper. "Um Pep, do you see anything wrong with this picture? I'm sure that something is out of place." He said waving his arms about.

Steve just shook his head and began to walk away until Pepper gasped. "Oh what a cute baby, Steve!"

Tony's smug look changed dramatically. "Wait what?!"

Pepper slowly lifted the baby out of Steve's arms and rocked her slowly. "Hush little baby don't you cry, Iron Man is here to protect you guys. And if he fails to put you to sleep, Captain America will save you too."

Steve began to smile at her song and Tony just cocked an eyebrow. Before either one could say a word, the elevator dinged open and out walked Clint. Everyone was silent. Pairs of eyes flickered back and forth. As Steve was about to explain, Clint squeaked excitedly.

"A BABY!"

Steve's eyes widened as Clint ran towards Pepper.

"Oh hell no." Tony growled.

Before Clint could get to the baby, Tony tackled him with a yell and they both tumbled to the floor. Steve swiftly ran over and took the baby, running over near the window away from the chaos. After Pepper untangled the boys, Clint sat on the floor pouting next to Natasha. Steve huffed out a sigh and began to head to the kitchen until he heard the elevator ding again. With horrified eyes, Steve watched as Thor walked out, and eyes fall onto the baby.

"No!" Was all Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve began to back away and Tony started to advance.

"Thor, back away from the tiny human!" Tony said with a hint of what looked like fear in his eyes.

"But she looks like a worthy Asgardian. Let me hold the child of tiny." Thor said starting to walk faster.

Steve backed up behind Tony. "Thor, no. You'll hurt her!"

Thor shook his head and pushed both Steve and Tony over, taking the baby gently in his arms. "Hello puny earthling."

Steve looked up at Thor and Tony, who was lying on top of Steve, began to scramble to get up.

Thor raised Payton up, causing her to cry. Thor scrunched up his nose and turned the baby around. "Where's the off button on this child of noise?"

"NO! NOW DROP THE BABY!" Steve yelled.

Thor looked over and smiled a little. "Well I do like the girl. I'll have another!"

Thor began to throw the baby but Steve quickly tackled him sending both of them to the floor. Tony nearly let out a scream as he saw Payton fly in the air. Running at full speed, he jumped up and caught her as he fell to the floor. There was another ding in the distance and out of the elevator came Bruce. As he looked down at his papers, he heard groaning and looked up to see a stunned Tony sitting on the floor with a baby, Steve holding Thor down on the ground, Clint laughing hysterically, Natasha glaring at them all while bringing her fingers through Clint's hair, and Pepper just staring concerned at everyone.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Well this is one way of entering a building."

All eyes turned to Bruce and Tony gratefully stood up with the child.

"Bruce! Hello!"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and stepped back a little, staring at the child. "Do I have to ask or should I just assume?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Steve suddenly appeared next to him. "You should just assume."

Tony elbowed him in the stomach and Steve just smirked at him and took Payton in his arms before walking over to the couch.

Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "So, you up for some babysitting?"

Bruce blinked and looked around the room once more. "I... I guess?"

Tony grinned and before he could utter another word, he was interrupted by a ear piercing scream. Tony spun around and saw Steve gently rocking a screaming Payton.

Tony groaned and jogged over. "What happened now?"

"I don't know! She just started crying!" He said staring at the baby with widened eyes.

Tony scrubbed a face over his hand. "Let me see the kid."

Steve looked uncertain so Tony just grabbed her and felt the diaper. Steve blushed slightly.

"Tony come on have some decency!"

"I'm checking her diaper you dumbass!" Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Steve made a O with his mouth and slowly backed away as Tony stalked off before heading to the bathroom and grabbing the diaper bag. As he placed Payton down on the changing table, he groaned aloud.

"I will pay you if you stay still, okay?" He said looking at Payton.

The baby looked up at him with glistening eyes and sucked her thumb.

"Take that as a yes." Tony grumbled.

10 minutes later, Tony was holding a now clean Payton. He smiled fondly at her and tickled her stomach.

"Tell any of the other Avengers and I'll sell you."

Payton giggled and somebody behind him did too. Spinning around Tony was being watched by Clint. He laughed loudly and walked over to Tony.

"Well I won't say anything, if you let me play with her." He said with a smirk and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tony huffed out a annoyed groan and handed Payton over. "Drop her and you'll be pummeled by a man on steroids."

Clint grinned. "Sounds like a good deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steve nervously was biting on a bagel that Pepper had made when she saw him chewing on one of her blankets and considering his teeth are super strong he was eating through it. His nerves quieted down upon seeing Tony walk towards him; only problem? Payton wasn't with him. Steve's eyes widened and opened his mouth but Tony just put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up the kid is fine Cap, he's with Clint. Trust the guy once in a while okay?"

Steve blinked. "I-I do but he doesn't understand how important it is-"

"To care for a human being I get it. But I have a feeling he does." Tony said trailing off before swinging an arm around Steve's shoulders. "How about we get drunk so you'll forget about it?"

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know..."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll put one of those umbrellas in it."

Steve's eyes brightened. "Deal."

*wherever Clint went*

Payton was rolling on the floor giggling and gurgling as Clint watched with amusement.

"You know you remind me of myself."

Payton stopped and looked up at him with curious eyes. Clint grinned. "Because you never keep still."

Payton smiled and made a bunch of noises as she poked his nose.

Clint chuckled and picked her up, cradling her. "You know my parents never played with me when I was a baby, and now looking at you I see how much they missed out on."

Clint then got an idea in his head; an insane one but most certainly a fun one. As he pulled out his bow from behind, he gently lifted Payton up so she was sitting on his lap.

"Okay Payton today you will learn what it's like to be Hawkeye! Wait now I need to think of a different name for you... Hmm. How about, BlueEye! Because you have blue eyes!"

Payton squealed and gurgled before patting his face making Clint laugh. "Guess that's a yes. Alright back to business!"

As he took the bow and had her hold onto one side, he began to place her other hand on the string.

"Now Payton I don't want drool on my bow... Or teeth marks. The Hulk already left some on there so I don't need any more thank you very much." Clint said looking at Payton who was now chewing on the handle.

Clint shook his head with amusement as she played with his bow.

"I thought nobody could touch your bow." A voice said by the doorway.

Clint looked over and saw Natasha leaning in the doorway. "Oh hey! Didn't see you there."

Natasha smiled and strode over, squatting next to him so she was still tall. "Cute kid Huh?"

Clint smiled up at her. "Yeah she is. She acts like me, who wouldn't be cute if that was the case?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

Clint was about to retort until a small body collapsed in his lap. He looked down and saw Payton yawning and rubbing her eyes. Clint grinned. "Looks like someone needs to sleep."

Natasha nodded and picked her up, walking over to the baby's crib that JARVIS had set up. As she placed Payton gently down, Clint came up to the crib and looked down.

"You know my parents never told me any bed time stories and if I'm taking a role in taking care of you, I'm telling you one." Clint said with a wide smile.

Natasha looked at him warmly before leaning against the wall. "Oh this'll be good. Keep it G though. Don't want Mother Steve to come and yell at us."

Clint laughed and hooked his hand around Payton's. "Well, once upon a time, in a far off world, there lived a strong and handsome boy who had to join the circus..."

Natasha, as she listened to the story, watched his eyes light up with joy as he told the story and in that moment, she began to smile at Clint, and realize nothing would be better then this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natasha had drifted off to sleep and actually was having a good dream where she managed to break a guys lungs. Ah. Fun. But as she was dreaming, she heard a high pitched scream penetrate through it. She awoke with a start and realized she had fallen asleep leaning against the doorway. Clint was asleep with his face pressed against the crib. His head jolted backwards and he rapidly took out his bow.

"Clint! Calm down! It's the baby!" Natasha said with a growl.

Clint blinked and looked in the crib to see Payton with tears streaming down and her tiny body squirming around.

"I don't know what to do! Get Steve!" Clint yelped, helplessly picking her up and running into the hallway.

Natasha followed and couldn't help a small snicker leave her lips as she chased after a screaming baby.

*where Steve and Tony appeared*

Steve was still up. Yes he planned to get drunk but yet again his power-body wouldn't allow it so now hours later he is left sitting at a table still drinking while a passed out Tony slept on the table. As he took another shot, he was interrupted by the sound of a siren. He put the shot glass down and opened his door to reveal the siren was actually Payton. Steve cursed under his breath and took her in his arms, not even looking at the terrified Clint or annoyed Natasha. He quickly began bouncing Payton on his lap as he sat down but realized that wouldn't help either.

"Do you guys know when she last ate?" Steve asked annoyed.

Clint blinked and then turned angry. "How the H-"

"Language!" Steve warned.

Clint blinked again, this time confused and a little weirded out.

Tony smirked. "Are we gonna let go the fact he just said language?"

Steve turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "So you finally decided to wake up?"

Tony shrugged and then looked down at the crying Payton. Steve sighed and plopped her down on Tony's lap.

"Wait why do I get the kid?! Cap? CAP!"

Steve chuckled and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing the bag that Marie left, he ruffled through and found the bottle and formula. Steve sighed and yelled. "Anybody know how to do this bottle thing?"

Thor suddenly appeared in the doorway and with a broad smirk pushed Steve away. "Step away Mother Steve, back where I came from the Asgardians all knew how to do this."

Steve nodded in appreciation and then frowned. "Did you just call me Mother Steve?"

Thor ignored him and poured the formula then added milk. Shaking it around, he began to warm it in a pot with water, here and there testing it on his wrist. By the time it was done, Steve was grinning.

"Whose the mother now?"

Thor glared at him. "Silence peasant."

"Excuse me?" Steve said surprised.

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS HURRY UP?!" Tony screamed.

Steve and Thor both looked at each other and ran back to the room where Payton was now kicking and crying while Tony was trying his best not to strangle her. Steve rapidly picked Payton up and laid her down in his arm and put the bottle in her mouth. She still cried but slowly turned back to sniffles. Steve let out a long breath and plopped back on the chair as he continued to feed her. Clint and Natasha had bleary eyes as they sat down on the chairs while Thor just stared at Payton. Tony on the other hand stood up.

"I'm. Going. To. Bed." And marched out.

Steve blinked and watched as Clint and Natasha left too leaving only him and Thor.

It was an awkward silence, only Payton's sucking on the bottle noises were heard.

Finally Steve cleared his throat. "So, how's Jane?"

Thor shifted on his feet. "She is well. I will be visiting her abode tomorrow."

Steve gaped. "Wait you can't just leave! We are doing this together!"

Thor laughed loudly. "As if I would stay with yet another human! Ha!"

Thor then proceeded to leave too leaving Steve alone. As he looked down and stroked Payton's face he heard a cough in the doorway and saw Bruce standing there rubbing his eyes.

Bruce put his hands down, yawned, and said. "What did I miss?"

And if looks could kill, Bruce would be dead as Steve just glared at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I've always wanted to be a writer and you guys are inspiring me so much so thank you all!

Chapter 7

By the time actual morning came around and the Avengers were nice to talk to, Steve called a "family" meeting. Clint came first and said nothing besides plopping on the kitchen chair and passing out. Steve blinked in response at that and awaited someone else. Natasha came next and her hair was a mess. She had a scowl etched across it and pushed past Steve who frowned as she sat down and glared at the table. Guess some people aren't morning people. Thor came next and he was very energetic.

"Good morning my fellow Avengers! Steve, how was your land of sleep?" He said clapping his face.

Steve forced a smile. "Great. How was yours?"

Thor went to the coffee machine and poured a cup of it. "It was very grand. I dreamt of my enemies deaths. Especially amongst the Asgardians."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but closed it and just shook his head laughing. "Whatever you say pal."

Thor slammed the mug on the floor and grinned broadly. "Another!"

Steve stared in dismay at the smashed mug and couldn't help but let out a groan. "Yeah sure go ahead- Use the plastic ones!"

Thor nodded and walked over. As Steve brushed up the pieces he heard a small laugh behind him. Steve turned around and saw Bruce with a small smile.

"He liked it didn't he?"

"What made you think that?" Steve said sarcastically.

Bruce raised his hands in mock surrender and sat next to Thor who was busy trying to destroy his plastic cup muttering that he 'wants another.' Steve put his hands on his hips and spun around to see Tony finally round the corner dressed in his regular suit with shades on and a small scowl.

"If you ever wake me up in the middle of the night again, I'll make your life a bootcamp Cap. And I'll tell you now it won't be friendly." He spat before stomping over to the table and sitting next to Clint who scoffed away from him.

Steve shivered a little and cleared his throat. "Alright! So! Today we have a mission!"

Everyone's eyes looked over at him and some at hope in their eyes and Steve already was dreading what was about to be announced. "Not that type of mission."

Underneath Tony's shades Steve could actually feel heat radiating off of it. "If it has to do with that kid-"

"We're going shopping!" Steve said with a gigantic smile and his hands raised up.

Natasha slowly stood up blinked at him and walked away. Steve was speechless for a minute as Bruce and Thor quickly followed. Tony stared to stand up but Steve pointed at him. "You're going. You two are the last ones left."

Tony clunked his head on the table while Clint just put on a smirk. "Cool!"

Steve chuckled and checked to see his wallet was there and began heading for the door with Clint but Tony cleared his throat.

"Hate to say this, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Steve turned around confused but in Tony's arms was an amused Payton. Steve blushed and quickly picked her up from his arms.

He bumped Tony's arm. "Isn't it fun playing dad?"

"I'm literally going to make you into an American flag if you keep talking."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks again so much for the reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this so thank you all for the support!

The elevator down was probably the most awkward of the experience. Mainly due to Tony's sunglasses hiding his eyes so Steve didn't know where he was looking half the time, and that scared him. Clint was holding Payton and kept rubbing noses with her and then proceeded to play peek-a-boo. What could go wrong? As the elevator dinged open, some 'fans' we're waiting and there and began to run towards them but all froze as they stared at the baby in Clint's arms. Clint shifted awkwardly and avoided any eye contact with the people. There were a couple of coughs and I think that's what really got to Clint as he rapidly just put Payton in Tony's arms. Clint scratched the back of his neck with a small nervous chuckle. Steve cocked his head and Tony just stared at the baby and then looked up with a small half smile.

"Hi."

The fans exploded, screaming what a cute baby and asking who the mother was. Tony looked taken back and just shuffled next to Steve.

"It's his!" Tony said with a clap on Steve's back.

Steve glared daggers at him as Payton was put in his arms. "Let's go."

He gripped Tony's hand and dragged him past the crowd despite them shouting and taking photos. Clint easily flipped over them and walked in front of Steve. Tony began muttering curse words under his breath as Steve tightened his grip.

"Ow! Cap! Release!" Tony yelped.

Steve finally smirked and let go still seething. Tony seemed to have sensed it as he walked next to Steve and did his trademark smile.

"I'm sorry okay? I panicked! Imagine the news reports!"

"Yeah and now they're about me! Way to go you idiot! What was your brain made out of metal too?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Excuse me next time you build an army of robots tell me that."

Steve stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to him. "Fine I will!"

Tony smirked and they just stood there until Clint poked them both in the head. They both looked up and saw him upside down on a lamppost.

"Sorry to interrupt your gazing into each other's eyes session, but can we get this shopping done? I'm kinda getting bored."

Steve ran his tongue over his teeth and smiled at Tony. "Yes we shall."

Steve walked away and Tony quickly followed leaving Clint to flip onto each lamppost as he followed them. Steve was pretty mad still but he had to focus on getting the groceries. He headed into the store and put Payton in the cart as Tony and Clint both fought on who would push it. Steve rolled his eyes and told them to do Rock Paper Scissors. Tony cheated by choosing gun. Clint still bickered about it as they walked around. Many people passing by stared and took photos while others just avoided them considering they were well known for beating the heck out of all the aliens and bad guys. The one thing Steve noticed however was that as soon as his back was turned, something new was added to the cart. He would look at Tony and Clint venomously who just blinked at him innocently. As they got to the checkout, Steve noticed the long line and groaned out loud. He turned to Tony and whispered he had to go to the bathroom and Tony's cheeks turned a little redder even though he just cocked an eyebrow and said "At ease Cadet." By the time Steve was done he came back and saw that Payton was sitting alone in the cart in line. Steve bolted forward and pushed the line forward, quickly paying for the things and running outside. And what he saw made him curse. Tony and Clint were outside taking photos and signing autographs. Steve clenched his jaw and walked forward, grabbed Tony by his tie and Clint by the collar of his shirt and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steve walked in front of the boys to that he would look like he was in control; that and he just didn't want to look at them right now because he was mad.

"Cap? Hey Cap! Caaappppp!" Tony said as he trailed behind.

Steve huffed out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"Why are you mad?" Clint asked, swinging around a lamppost.

"Because I have to take care of three children." Steve muttered.

Tony scoffed and Clint just looked confused.

Tony awkwardly leaned over to Clint and whispered, "he's saying we are the children."

"Ohhhhh." Clint said with wide eyes which then turned to a scowl.

Steve let out a small laugh. "Well when you run off on me like that I don't know what happened! Maybe you were taken away or shot down."

Tony felt a little guilty but just rolled his eyes because 'Tony Stark doesn't show feelings.' "Well we're sorry."

Steve just nodded and continued walking but stopped when he heard a bunch of screams followed by an explosion. The three of them spun around and saw that a bunch of cars had blown up and one person was standing in the center with a small smile; Loki. Steve clenched his fists and Tony began speaking into his watch to tell JARVIS to send the Iron Man suit. Clint was busy getting his bow ready and Steve quickly took his shield off of his back. But then he looked down, and saw Payton watching with interest.

"Guys what do I do with Payton?" Steve hisses.

Tony was about to answer but then the suit came flying over and he immediately got inside.

Clint looked at Payton. "Put her inside the store or something!"

"But she could get kidnapped!"

"Well think quickly beca-!"

Clint was caught off as a bolt of blue light hit him in the chest sending him flying. Steve widened his eyes and realized he had to either fight or run away. As he raised his shield he heard a whistle. Turning around he saw Pepper running over.

"Give me the girl quick!" Pepper said.

Steve nodded and handed her over. As soon as he was free, Steve ran over to Tony.

"Okay quick lift me up and drop me down. I'll use my shield to smack into him and he light won't harm me that way."

Tony nodded and picked Steve up by the arms, grunting in the process. "God lose some of your muscle mass you oversized sumo wrestler."

Steve was about to make a comeback but Tony dropped him. As Steve fell, he put the shield in front of him and rammed into the body. There was an odd noise and soon he was flung into the air and a light hit him square in the chest. Tony could only watch as both his team mates were sent into the ground. Anger boiled inside him and he began shooting at the person. He couldn't exactly see who it was because mystery man decided to do the whole black cape thing. Nothing says 'I'm a bad guy' then wearing a black cape. Sorry Batman, no offense. Tony began to fly left and right, dodging the beams and he knew he hit jackpot when one of his beams hit the person. He/she fell to the ground and Tony landed a few feet in front. Slowly approaching the person, he realized with a start the small 'female features' that he could see. Gulping, he pulled off the cape and saw a woman dressed in all black. Her hair was curly brown and had a very delicate face.

"What?" Was all Tony said.

He sighed and pointed his hands at the woman in case she would jump up. "You are understand due to destruction of property and creating damage to my friends. I also have to charge yo-"

He was cut off when the girl kicked him in the gut and flipped up. "Hello Stark." She said in a rich British accent.

Tony blinked and took off his helmet. "Do I know you?"

The girl got angry and kicked and punched again and again, Tony dodging easily. But at one point she didn't miss. Tony, without thinking punched back. He winced and gasped.

"Oh gosh, oh I'm so sorry, I know I can't hit girls-"

She punched square in the face, and Tony had enough. "Oh that's it!"

They began fighting, shooting beams here and there until something or somebody tackled the girl; Steve.

"Please clam down please calm down!" He said holding her down to the ground.

Tony snickered and waved over the cops that had arrived only moments ago. "Sorry little girl, looks like this tea party has ended."

The girl looked up at him with pure hate as the police lifted her up and chained her wrists. Steve was rubbing his arm that had severe burns on it and Tony nearly gasped.

"Cap what the hell happened to your arm?"

Steve looked down. "Oh I didn't notice-"

"You didn't notice?! God your so dull sometimes. Get Clint we're heading back."

But for some reason something seemed off. Tony looked over at the police car and saw them all passed out on the floor. He began to follow the path of destruction and that's when he saw it.

"No..."

Steve had been talking to a woman and turned to him. "What? What's wrong?"

Tony walked over to a purse and delicately picked it up. "This is Pepper's. That bitch took it."

Steve all of a sudden began to tear up. Tony put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay Cap we'll get her."

"No Tony you don't understand." He said taking a deep breath. "Pepper had Payton."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note. heya everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story and please review!

Steve got back to the building, barely controlling his rage. Tony kept saying sorry but Steve mainly just ignored him which caused Tony to whine and put on his shades and walk around. Steve could care less. He was really upset I mean who leaves a baby out in the open? Steve thought scrubbing a hand over his face. By the time the elevator dinged open, Clint sort of bolted towards his room and slammed the door shut and yelled at Natasha.

"DONT GO OUT THERE THE TESTOSTERONE IS STRONG!"

Steve cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Tony who was scrolling through his phone.

"Do you ever pay attention to people instead of your dumb machines?" Steve growled.

Tony looked up for a second, shrugged, then continued scrolling. Steve made an angry sigh and walked away with Payton to the tv. He turned on a kid's show and let her watch, point and laugh. Steve smiled fondly but let out a small yawn as he sat there watching her. But soon exhaustion took over and his head fell to the side.

*tony's point of view*

He didn't mean to make Steve mad he just wanted to say hello to the fans and then go back to the kid. Yeah she's a sweetheart but with the press everywhere he turned he couldn't risk it. They would immediately assume Pepper had been pregnant and then-

"Fine! I'll apologize!" Tony hissed to himself and began strolling to the living room.

He shuffled his feet and saw his figure laying on the couch while Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was playing. Tony smirked and grabbed the remote.

"If you're going to watch something cool," He said flipping to Ben Ten. "Watch this. Imagine a watch that did that! I have some blueprints and; I'm talking to a baby."

Tony looked down at Payton who was giggling at him. He let a small smile etch across his face and then sighed loudly.

"Cap I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to leave her it's just I didn't want to put her in trouble. So can you please stop being mad at me? It sucks when it's you. I also wanted to say that I-"

Tony was interrupted by a small snore. Tony spun around and saw Steve fast asleep. Tony chuckled.

"Captain Mom strikes again."

Tony sighs and grabs a blanket and drapes it over him and puts a pillow under his head. He smiled a little, patted Payton's head and then walked away.

*wow look it's Steve's point of view*

Steve had remembered falling asleep at the sound of Tony's voice and couldn't really remember what he was saying but was pretty sure it was something really chick-flick material. Steve opened his eyes and realized a blanket was draped over him. Sitting up slightly, a pillow fell down. He yawned and stretched before looking at the screen playing Ben Ten. Steve chuckled, of course Tony would choose that. Sighing he looked down at Payton who was very interested in the show.

"I think you're the first child who actually was able to get into Tony's heart."

Payton smiled and Steve picked her up nuzzling her nose until a huge explosion rocketed through the window sending Steve flying.

Author's Note: MUAHAHHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHHAHAHA


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry for not writing in forever; I had surgery! I'm on the path of recovery so don't freak out but that was why. Thanks for being patient and this is sort of short but I wanted to show you guys what the others were doing while Steve was attacked. Anyways... ONWARDS!

Chapter 11

*Wherever Tony went to mope*

Tony began to bang on the car, fixing the dent that had appeared on his hood.

"I mean I give the man respect and in return he blows up because I left for like two minutes!"

Bruce, who had wanted time alone to read his book, was dragged down to the lab with Tony. Bruce lazily played with a screwdriver and spun in a circle while sitting in his chair, Tony had decided to complain about Steve to the only person who couldn't escape in time.

"Maybe because it's a child." Bruce said tossing the screwdriver.

"Yeah but he's run off before and I haven't gone explosive!" Tony yelled throwing his hammer causing a bunch of boxes to topple and crash.

Bruce sighed. "If it's bugging you so much that he's ignoring you, go apologize!"

Tony laughed and leaned against a table. "Me? Bugged? Ha!"

Tony shook his head and circled the table, staring at the floor. Minutes ticked by and as soon as Bruce opened his mouth Tony made a huge groan.

"Fine! Stop nagging I'll go apologize! Geez Bruce go bother someone else!"

As Tony went up the stairs, Bruce was left staring at the floor sighing deeply. "How do I get myself mixed in with these things?"

But before he could even answer himself, an explosion echoed through the building, shaking him off his chair as pieces of ceiling began to crumble on top of him.

*where Thor had gotten himself to*

It was dead silence as Thor stared at the machine in front of him. He wasn't afraid because he had the hammer but he must wait until it would attack. Suddenly a ding resounded and out popped the toast. With a mighty yell Thor smashed the toaster to pieces and breathed out heavily as he gingerly placed the toast on a plate.

"Today marks the day where no more bread shall be captured by the metal grips of you, Toaster!"

As he began to make a speech however, an explosion from the other room echoed into the kitchen in the form of an aftershock sending Thor crashing into the furniture.

*the place of which Clint and Natasha went to*

"I mean honestly, if you had to choose out of all of our abilities, which would it be?" Clint asked, hanging upside down on his bed.

Natasha was playing darts as Clint would ask her different questions. "I don't know. I mean everyone has some amazing talents, why can't I just say all of them?"

Clint kicked his feet childish and began ruffling his hair. "Because I said if you had to choose ONE, not the entire assembly, one!"

Natasha sighs as she grabs the darts that all had made bullseyes. "Okay fine, I'll have to go with Tony."

Clint opened his mouth aghast. "What?!"

Natasha chuckled and shut her eyes, throwing the dart again. "What? Offended?"

"Well yeah! We were fighting an army of robots and I had a bow and arrow!"

Natasha grinned. "Well who would you choose?"

Clint bit his lip and watched as the upside down version of Natasha continuously threw the darts. "I don't know. Probably gonna have to go with Thor. I mean he's a god! And if not, I'd go with Steve. Man does he have muscles... And a high jump capacity."

Natasha laughed again but before their banter could continue, an explosion from the building thrashed throughout the rooms sending Natasha tumbling over and Clint rolling off the bed in a heap.

Now all the Avengers have to worry about, is why?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors note: Hey everyone! I can't believe my story has gotten 20 reviews that is absolutely insane and I'm so happy! Thanks all for everything and hope everyone had a great Fourth of July and also my bday is tomorrow! Ah! Okay on with the story geez I talk a lot...

When Tony had been going up the steps, the explosion had shaken him to the floor until he was laying down on the steps. Groaning, he sat up and saw pieces of ceiling falling around him. With a loud sigh, he shakily stood up and began moving up the steps, his heartbeat increases with each step. As soon as he was out of the lab, he saw his living room in a heap of rubble, the glass window shattered to pieces.

"No..." Tony whispered and ran to the rubble.

Digging through he tried desperately to see if there was somebody trapped. Suddenly, with a small yelp, he saw a hand. Using all the strength from the times he's been in the suit, he grabbed the hand and pulled. Within five minutes he managed to drag the body of Steve Rogers out from underneath the crushed pieces of the building.

"Shit, no please this is not happening." Tony muttered shaking Steve. "Wake up, come on Soldier Boy, wake UP!"

No response came from Steve and Tony wanted to scream. What happened here? To make matters worse, Tony realized with a sickening realization that Payton was not with him. Running quickly to the rubble, he tried to lift the rubble but to no accord.

"No!" He yelled punching it.

Ignoring the stinging pain, he went back over to Steve to see if he was awake but to no luck. Tony cursed yet again and ran down the lab to see it in ruins, the ceiling had caved in.

"Bruce?! BRUCE!" Tony shouted in the hazy lab.

There was a small mutter but that began to increase in sound until it became almost a growl.

"Uh oh." Tony whimpered and crouched low as a green, gigantic, monster jumped over him.

Bruce, or rather The Hulk now, yelled at the ceiling and heavily breathed, looking around the room. Tony slowly began to rise and Hulk rapidly turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa there easy buddy." Tony said, stretching his arms out in a protective way. (Like in Jurassic World with the velociraptors OMG I LOVED THAT MOVIE- *tony glares* me: sorry... Back to the story...)

The Hulk roared loudly.

Tony nodded. "I'll take that as a yes then? Anyways listen I can't handle your Hulk crap right now, I need you to help me. Get rid of that anger but stay as the Hulk."

Even as the Hulk, Tony swore he saw confusion cross across his face. Sighing, Tony just walked over to the rubble.

"I need you to lift all the pieces of rubble out of the way, gingerly. Somebody might be under there."

The Hulk looked at Tony and scrunched his face up but began to actually walk over and pick the pieces up one by one and placing them to the side. By the time all was removed, Tony looked around and saw Payton wasn't there either. He wanted to cry, scream, drink away his feelings because Tony Stark does not feel this way towards a child. But he couldn't, he had to find her along with the other Avengers.

Turning towards the Hulk, Tony narrowed his eyes. "Go back to normal. Let go of that anger I don't have time for this. Avengers meetings in 10 minutes stat."

As Tony walked away, The Hulk began to shrivel back down to Bruce and once he was normal again, the only thing going through his head was how different Tony became. There was a groan to his left, and Bruce looked over to see Steve starting to move.

"Tony!" He shouted.

Within seconds Tony appeared in the room and ran towards Steve. "Cap? You okay there? Come on time to wake up, you've slept enough you big lug." He joked.

Steve blinked blearily at them and shook his head. "W-what happened?"

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and back at Steve. "Somebody attacked Stark Towers... And the same person stole Payton."

Steve's eyes widened and tears were forming at the corners. "No... No you're lying. I-I've watched over Payton like a hawk and- and I couldn't have just failed like that, I-"

Tony calmly laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Look, nobody is blaming you, at all. Whoever took Payton is going to pay and we will find her, but we need you right now Steve. We need you to help us."

Steve shut his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before looking back up at them. "Then let's go kill some sons of bitches." (Haha see what I did there? Supernatural reference anyone? No? Okay then...)

*the room in which Natasha and Clint had been in*

Clint opened his eyes and the first thing he realized was how hard his bed was. The second thing he realized was that he was not even on his bed but on the floor. Rolling over and jumping up, he got out his bow and peered around the room, he saw Natasha on the floor as well with her hair covering her face. Clint scampered over and put away his bow. Shaking Natasha gently, she began to come through except instead of looking at him her first instinct was to punch. Clint fell backwards and held his face.

"Hey! What gives?!" He shouted angrily.

Natasha blinked a couple times and looked at the nearly trashed room. "Sorry... I didn't know it was you."

Clint just nodded and rubbed his face. "Now that's going to leave a mark, thanks."

"I said sorry!"

*where Thor and the toaster were attacked*

Thor opened his eyes groggily and looked to his right to see the toaster in pieces. With a drunken smile he stood up, swaying a bit and laughed loudly.

"Your reign of terror has ended! But I must admit you did put up a fair fight. Rest in pieces my enemy."

Thor grabbed his hammer and exited the room to see Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce all gathered in the living room yelling at one another. Thor blinked and walked over.

"What is with the shouting my friends?" He yelled above them.

Tony sighed. "As I've explained to everyone else here, Payton has been kidnapped and we think Loki is behind it-"

"He's still adopted." Thor whispered.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows but continued speaking. "So we just need to go and find out if there are any other incidents where babies have been kidnapped or a dude in a dress has been wrecking havoc."

Thor nodded. "Then we should make teams."

Tony nodded. "I'll go with Cap, Clint with Natasha, and Bruce with Thor. Everybody meet back here in five hours. If you find him alert all of us and we'll attack at once. Okay? Avengers, let's assemble."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors note: Glad you guys liked the most recent chapter! And thanks for that certain someone for noticing the supernatural reference ;) Anyways lets get on with *looks dramatically into the distance* the story.

*tony and steve*

Tony had run down to the lab immediately after the meeting had ended. Well to be honest he had Bruce turn into the Hulk again to clear it out which he had not been happy about afterwards so Tony just paid him. Anyways, after grabbing his suit he returned to find Steve already in his uniform and with his shield strapped to his back.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked taking a nervous breath.

Tony closed his helmet and Iron Man's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah."

Steve laughed and ran to the elevator where the other Avengers were waiting. With a sigh, Tony quickly flew over and grabbed Steve around the waist. Taken by surprise, Steve jolted in response.

"What are you doing?"

"Dude I can fly we don't need the elevator." Tony said and took off flying out the broken window. Now Steve is fine with flying. He's been on planes and helicopters before but when he has a single metal arm wrapped around his waist and he is flying 50 feet in the air, he doesn't feel the same safety precautions. His arms flailed as he desperately clung to Tony's body. Tony let out a robotic chuckle and looked down.

"You okay there, Cap?"

Steve just glared upwards at him as they swooped down when suddenly there were screams coming from a part down below in the city. Tony froze and dropped down, squeezing a scream out of Steve. Why had he agreed to go with Tony?!

*clint and natasha*

"I spy," Clint said doing a small spin. "Something blue!"

"Is it Stark Towers again?" Natasha said with a smirk as the two walked down the street.

Clint went quiet for a minute before uttering a small. "No... Okay yeah."

Natasha couldn't help a small smile etch across her face. "You know the point of the game is to change your item of choice each round. For example, I spy an idiot."

Clint's face creased with concentration as he looked around but realization hit him and he glared at Natasha. "Hey!"

Natasha just flipped her hair and walked a little faster. "Listen we have to find Loki, and now. Payton is somewhere and we can't bear to lose any time."

Clint nodded and took out his bow and arrow before he heard a bunch of screams coming from around the corner. He met eyes with Natasha and together they both ran towards the sound.

*Thor and Bruce, wherever they went*

Thor had been talking nonstop about the toaster incident and honestly Bruce was trying not to turn angry or annoyed because if he did then Thor would and a thunderstorm would appear and lets just say everything would go downhill. As they both walked, Thor suddenly freezes.

"Do you hear that?"

Bruce looks around and frowns. "No..?"

But that moment was frozen when a bunch of screams rang out from down the street. Bruce looked at Thor with the same face as they both bolted towards the noises.

AN: Sorry this is short it was kind of a boring chapter and I just wanted to get to the actual fighting scene and stuff so this was more of a gateway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's note: I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer and after reading a certain fanfiction I would not like the entire Avengers squad to come to life and attack me so I DO NOT OWN THEM! I wish I did, but I don't which sucks. But anyways, *twirls* on with the story.

*boom clap it's Tony and Steve*

Tony landed a few feet away from where smoke was beginning to form. Steve let go of Tony's arm and untangled himself, falling to the floor with nausea and groaning.

"Cap, we got other problems so if you can just get up and actually help that would be amazing." Tony said sarcastically as he scanned the crowd of frightened citizens.

Steve gave a thumbs up, still staring at the ground with a groan and bleary eyes. He unsteadily, however, got up and followed Tony who had migrated over to Clint and Natasha. They both seemed to be concerned and angry. Steve quickly ran over and looked around the crowd but it was becoming difficult to see due to the smoke beginning to spread.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the unclear vision. "Where is Steve Rogers?"

Tony, Clint, and Natasha all looked over at him with wide eyes and a straight line of a smile. Steve blinked and slowly took his shield and placed it so it was comfortably surrounding his hand. He slowly began to creep forward but a metal hand gripped his shoulder.

"Steve, don't." He said almost angrily.

Steve whirled around at him with shocked disgust. "Excuse me? Whoever that is maybe they have Payton. I'm taking the chance right now Tony."

Steve waved off his hand and walked at a faster pace. "I'm here. Show yourself and who you are."

A figure began to emerge from the clouded area and Steve began to relax; that is until he saw the outline of a sword. Steve quickly dropped down and rolled diagonally from where he was before. The figure quickly followed and Steve lifted his shield just as the sword came to clash. There was a resounding boom and soon Steve heard the shouts of the others. A lightning bolt shot across the street and hit the figure but it seemed to only make it angry. Steve quickly jumped up and swung his shield, hitting the person in the head. There was shuffling and soon the fog began to clear to reveal the Avengers all formed in a circle around Loki.

Loki snickered. "Well well, look who we have here, One Direction."

Thor began to swing his hammer. "You are wrong Loki for we did not go in one direction! We went in several!"

Loki furrowed his eyebrow and everybody else just groaned.

Steve chuckled softly. "You realize that he means the band One Direction, right?"

Tony sputtered out a laugh. "Wait Steve do you listen to them?"

Steve shook his head violently. "No! Of course not! I don't even know the name of their first album."

"It's Up All Night." Clint muttered which earned a look of pure confusion from Natasha.

Loki struck down his staff at that moment, tired of the conversation. "ENOUGH!"

None of them had expected Loki to do anything with his staff but suddenly as if an invisible force were pushing them, the ground began to crack and along with the buildings surrounding them. Steve looked at the staff in confusion for he had not seen anything like it. The others had begun to leave the area but Tony, in his metal suit attacked and shot a bolt of hot energy into Loki's body. He lurched backwards and Steve raced forward, tackling Loki. The ground was breaking even more so and one area had begun to make a canyon. Steve dangled Loki above the abyss.

"Where is Payton?! Tell me! NOW! I know it was you so don't waste your time lying." Steve growled.

Loki gulped audibly and just laughed bitterly. "She has no need for you. She's with someone who actually cares for her."

Steve tightened his grip, earning a wince from Loki. "What? You?"

Loki smirked deviously at him. "Well I would think that her father would be the best choice. You know Mark has always been the best code name."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: *checks watch* yep, still don't own the Avengers

AN: IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I had surgery and have been recovering all summer because it was major surgery and I just couldn't really write :/ but IM BACK NOW!

Steve froze. Loki smirked. Tony was gasping even under his mask and everyone else just didn't know what to do. Steve's grip nearly let Loki go but he quickly gripped his wrists tightly, turning his skin white as snow.

"You're a liar!" He screamed at his face.

Loki chuckled. "But am I? All this time I thought that I could always rule the world alone, but in reality I've always needed that extra," a smirk grew on his lips, "spark."

A bolt of lightening shot up Steve's arms, causing him to yelp and let go, falling onto his side as his body seized.

"Shit!" Tony screeched and flew down the canyon that Loki fell down.

Steve couldn't move but he just bit heavily on his lip until it bled so he could finally stand. Tony flew up within minutes and shook his head at the team.

"He's gone. Don't know how, but he's gone. Steve... I'm so sorry-"

"No."

The team froze and all looked at each other blankly as Steve looked bitterly down at the canyon.

"I'm not going to let anybody say any apologies until I find her." He said staring at the group, daring any of them to object.

Tony looked at everyone and stepped up to him, putting a metal hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

Steve blinked and cracked a small smile. "Thought you said you don't play nice with children?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm doing it for a much bigger child, doesn't really apply to that rule."

Steve grinned and Bruce came over next with a twinkle in his eye. "If I can take another chance at pounding him into the floor again, I'm taking it!"

Next was Thor who just grinned and said, "If I can take down a toaster, I can take down a Loki."

After that was Natasha who just rolled her eyes. "Eh, what the hell."

Then all eyes turned to Clint expectedly who hadn't been paying attention.

"Ahem." Steve spoke.

Clint looked up and scrunched his face up. "Huh? Why are you guys all staring at me and forming like the band from the Wanted?"

"What do you have to say?" Natasha said annoyed.

Clint blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Let's go, uh, kill some stuff!"

"And rescue Payton?"

"Yeah!"

The Avengers everybody, Steve thought sarcastically.

*to wherever Loki is being a butt*

Payton was screeching loudly as huge blobs of tears fell off her face. And Loki? Well he couldn't believe the Avengers were able to handle her.

"Oh would you be silent, PEASANT?" He roared pointing his staff at the small girl.

She stopped momentarily and blinked, confused. "Dadda?"

Loki scrunched his face up. "How do you remember what I looked like? I literally abandoned you when you were born."

"Dadda." She said with small grabby hands.

"Uh no." Loki said and left the room causing her to cry again.

He slammed the door of the room Payton was in and collapsed on his couch, sighing loudly. "Maybe I can pay her, ah but alas she can't buy anything and if I'm to raise her she must know who she truly is!"

Loki stood up and stood in front of the mirror slicking back his hair and grinning like the madman he was. "Time to go,"

A dramatic flip of his cape was seen in the mirror,

"Shopping."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: so this is my most popular fanfic and I haven't updated in a while... *applauds slowly* great job self, great job  
Disclaimer: *pokes Captain America* I STILL DONT OWN AVENGERS  
"I said, WHERE IS YOUR NEAREST STORE?" Loki shouted at the machine that dared to question him.  
"I'm unsure of what you mean, here are some websites to help-"  
"AGH!" Loki screamed and chucked the small black box. "SIRI YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU TALKED BACK TO YOUR FUTURE RULER!"  
He fluffed his cape from behind him and picked up Payton before entering the store. He got some odd looks from a lot of people and some seemed to have remembered him because they bolted out of the store. Loki just rolled his eyes and went to the clothes. Putting her on the floor he points at the clothes.  
"Go my child and find clothing! Make them intimidating!" He called as she giggled and crawled away.  
10 minutes into it, Payton came crawling back, holding onto three things. He picks it up to find a bra, a mis figured stuffed animal, and one shirt with a rainbow.  
Loki sighs. "As always I must save your dignity. Follow your father Payton."  
He walks away and looks at the clothes and finds a shirt that says 'I'm An Evil Munchkin!'  
"Perfect! All will fear when you unleash your powers!" Loki says picking Payton up. "I hope you've practiced your powers."  
Payton just patted her hands on his face and made a 'gr' noise so Loki just smiled and nodded.  
"You are very scary I know. Now let us go get more things! The magic box said I can have a coupon!"  
By the time Loki had found everything, his cart was overflowing but he didn't mind as he went straight to a cash register, tossed Asgardian coins and human dollars and began to walk away but was halted by other employees.  
"Sir we need to see a receipt."  
Loki frowned. "A receipt? I'm unfamiliar with your terms."  
"Very funny pal, show the paper and you can leave." The man said sternly.  
Loki narrowed his eyes and took his scepter out from the cart. "How dare you try and stand up to ME! I am LOKI KING OF-"  
The employees were angered and annoyed and with their tasers, Loki was shocked until he fell to the floor.  
The employee nudged the now unconscious Asgardian and huffed. "I hate foreign idiots."  
"Agreed. Get the girl and I'll call the cops."

*NANANNANANANA ITS AVENGERSSSSSS*  
"Alright thank you... Yes sir... Alright sir... Be there shortly." Steve said as he hung up.  
The Avengers were sitting inside a cafe and drinking coffee which received a lot of weird looks and people asking for autographs.  
Tony took a sip of his beer. "Well? What did they say?"  
Steve turned the phone off and sighed. "They said they caught a guy at a store who refused to show a receipt and asked if I could come down due to his odd weapons. Couldn't turn it down so I'll go check it out."  
Bruce nodded. "Alright let's all go."  
Steve shook his head. "It's probably nothing I'll go by myself. If it's something else, you'll know."  
They all just nodded and Natasha sighed. "I'm really sorry the little squirt is missing in the first place."  
Steve lowers his eyes and nods. "We will get her back Nat, I guarantee that."  
She smirks fondly and Steve stands up and leaves just like that. See he doesn't mind walking, it's just right now his mind was elsewhere and he couldn't really pay attention and resulted in him nearly getting hit by every car in the city. He hailed a taxi and stepped inside, directing the driver to the store. Steve looked out the window and all of a sudden his phone began to ring loudly.  
"Hello?" Steve asked hesitantly.  
"Mr. Rogers... Please... Quickly... The man... He's not hum-" A man's choked and tired voice called out.  
"Hello? HELLO?!" Steve yelled and suddenly a low chuckle sounded from the other side a small baby girl's cry was heard in the distant.  
"Ah if it isn't my most annoying Avenger." Loki snarled.  
Steve clutched the phone tightly. "Loki, hand her over."  
"No. She is my companion whom I will raise to be the strongest half Asgardian and half human villain known to man!" He said with a loud laugh.  
"Loki I don't care what you think but she isn't and can't be yours. You will get her KILLED, Loki!" Steve said desperately.  
"And you handled it so much better? Half of your team nearly killed little Payton and you're worried about me? Get your head out of the old days, Rogers, and realize we are living in a whole new dangerous world."  
The phone went dead and right as the taxi reached the store, Loki stood at the entrance, pointing his scepter at the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
AN: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had so much going on between medical problems and school work but I'm back now and I have been working on chapter after chapter so I can post a bunch at the same time. Hope you all enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: *looks at the sky* Still don't own the Avengers  
*back to where Steve was*  
He didn't really see the blast or even feel it. But he remembered a sudden "shit!" Flying out of his mouth as the car was smashed with the force of Loki's scepter. The car flipped over and over until it was badly smashed and the driver was... Steve stared at the man who laid there motionless and eyes frozen, dead. But he could focus on that later. Right now he had to fight Loki before he killed anyone else. The seatbelt had managed to secure him tightly to the ceiling of the upside down taxi so it would certainly be hard to escape. His legs were captured under the weight of the steering wheel so he would have to think of something else. But it looked like he would not have the time to think of a plan as he heard Payton's wailing get closer and closer to the taxi. Quickly ripping his legs from under the wheel, most likely damaging something, he kicked through the glass of the window and squirmed under the seatbelt until he was able to crawl under. However the minute he looked up at Loki, the scepter was right on his face. A bolt of energy shocked the Avenger as his body flew into the air in a twirl of spasms. He smashed into the road with a groan as an imprint of his body was left. Steve shakily used his arms to lift him up and look at Payton. Her soft blue eyes were staring back at him and he somehow felt a connection. Her cute little smile was gone and she was just staring at him, almost testing him. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly he saw something move behind her eyes, something like a current. Steve wanted to do something but Loki began to recharge his scepter but something was off about it; he had charged it with something more powerful. One more hit and he could be hit so hard he could pass out. Scrambling up, he ran forward and kicked him straight in the face as the scepter exploded in light and shot him in the chest. Both bodies flew backwards and landed in separate heaps. Black dots began to cloud Steve's vision as he dizzily sat up yet before he did, he swore he saw an electric current running through Payton's small arms. With one final glance, she turned to him and smiled, the electric color blossoming in her eyes.  
*back to where the Avengers are*  
Tony couldn't stop looking at the clock. It had been an hour and Steve wasn't back yet. Nat had been doing the same thing leaving Bruce, Thor, and Clint to all get drunk and start flirting shamelessly; well whenever Clint attempted to Natasha would bash him on the head.  
"He's still not back Nat." Tony grumbled.  
Natasha looked over and saw Tony's eyes flickered from his drink to the window. "Tony would you feel better if we walked outside to see if anything is up?"  
Tony already stood up and walked out because that's when he first noticed the fire and damaged roads. Tony bolted over to where the police were and saw them examining a human body form in the road; it was the exact form of Steve.  
"What happened here?" Tony said, straightening his tie.  
The police looked up and just sighed. "There were reports of a rogue man attacking people and refusing to go with the protocol so he began to open fire with a weird machine. We talked to some people who witnessed this and they reported that he opened fire on," the police looked at the clipboard, "Steve Rogers. By the time we got here, witnesses said that he was taken by the attacker."  
Tony grit his teeth and clenched his jaw. "It's Loki. He's been holding a child without the consent of the parents and can be arrested for kidnapping. I want him found with the little girl and Steve. Loki?" Tony's eyes turned a shade darker. "Dead or alive I don't care."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
AN: Oh hello! Didn't I just see you? *puts on binoculars* Anyways here's chapter 18, tad more angsty and a little gory.  
Disclaimer: *checks under Captain America's shield* still don't own the Avengers.  
*sadly where Steve is*  
Steve woke up and it was the first time in his life in which he wished he didn't. Pain erupted through his body and he was ultimately surprised. He tried to let out a scream but a cloth was wrapped around mouth so he was gagged. He looked down and saw his body glistening in sweat and blood and his veins an odd color. How was it possible? How could he feel pain? He groggily lifted his head and saw Loki rocking Payton in his arms. He had a gentle smile on his face as he brushed her hair soothingly. Steve let out a very loud and angry grunt to which Loki looked up and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh great. You're awake. You were so much more fun asleep." Loki said with a sigh as he put her gently on a bed, tucking her in. "Now I don't want you all screaming and shouting as I kill you,"  
Steve let out a loud grunt to which Loki rolled his eyes again. "Mildly. Now just shut up!"  
The scepter was thruster forward and pierced through Steve's skin, electric currents riveting underneath through his veins. He clamped down on the cloth in his mouth as his body shook violently. Loki grinned wickedly and threw back a blanket laying on a table to reveal a bunch of weapons.  
"Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions and I'm going to command you to do somethings." Loki said twirling a knife around.  
Sweat fell down from Steve's hair and into his eyes. "Mm mmmmm mmnmmm!"  
Loki cocked an eyebrow and let out a laugh. "What did you just say?" Loki said pulling down his cloth.  
"I said how about you stick that knife up your-"  
Loki quickly pierced his chest and pulled the cloth up just as he screamed because the knife also had electric currents. "Watch your language there are children listening!"  
Steve breathed heavily as he tried to focus on making his super body heal quickly.  
"Now, I have a command." Loki said calmly as he trailed the knife down his chest. "I want you to let me keep Payton."  
Steve violently shook his head and mumbled a very obscene phrase that rhymed with duck you.  
Loki sighed, "I was afraid you would say that. Now I have a question for you. Where are you friends hiding?"  
Steve narrowed his eyes mostly in confusion. Loki rolled his eyes and pulled the cloth down.  
His voice was hoarse but he just spoke anyways. "They all are downtown; they are nowhere near here."  
Loki groaned and got out a gun, loading it with bullets that seemed to glow blue. Steve looked down at his scarred body, blood was already dripping down onto the floor and pooling at his feet. He didn't know what would happen if he bled out, or if he even could bleed out in the first place. Loki quickly spun around and shot four times, one in each shoulder, and two in the legs. Steve screamed loudly because Loki forgot to put the cloth back as his body shook with seizures as each electric current convulsed inside him. Steve had a minute to open his eyes weakly as he saw little Payton sat up and looking at Steve.  
"Daddy?" She squeaked out.  
Steve let out a tearful laugh of joy. She was speaking. He never heard her say a word before and when he finally did, it was directed to him. Steve heard a growl from Loki as he shot him again, this time in the chest, enough to stop his heart. As his vision began to go out and his breathing began to slow, he heard a very high pitched scream coming from Payton and the floor below him began to erupt into electric explosions, each directly hitting Loki. The blast was so powerful the ground cracked from underneath him as Loki fell through. Steve watched helplessly as it happened because the explosions wouldn't stop. Payton was wailing as tears fell down her cheeks and electric ran out of her body and onto the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but the electric convulsions kept attacking him so he weakly called out.  
"I-it's okay P-Payton. Shhhhh. I-it's o-okay." He croaked out.  
Payton looked over and sniffles before crawling off the bed; wrong move. Her body's electric combined with the floor's electric and her small body was thrown straight out the window.  
"NOOOOO! PAYTON!" He screamed hoarsely.  
He thrashed around in the Asgardian-type restraints when he suddenly heard an all too familiar, "what the hell?"  
Steve turned to look out the window, and sure enough Iron Man was levitating by the window with a crying Payton in his arms. Tony landed and carefully placed Payton on the bed before rapidly taking off the suit and running towards Steve, worry in his eyes.  
"Oh my god, Steve, you look like shit!"  
Steve let out a weak chuckle and cocked an eyebrow. "Language."  
Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. "You are such a nerd, Cap."  
Tony quickly shoved one of his metal arms on and shot at the restraints. They easily fell yet sadly so did Steve. Tony attempted at catching him and partially did so yet he also fell slightly.  
"Hey easy there Super Soldier."  
Steve shakily stood up and smiled weakly. "Thank you Tony."  
Tony rolled his eyes but still grinned. "Yeah yeah no problem."  
Steve looked over and saw Payton smiling at the two of them.  
She turned to Tony first and smiled before babbling out. "Papa?"  
Tony's eyes widened as she also looked at Steve and said. "Daddy?"  
The two men looked at each other and bursted out laughing. At least they are getting closer to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
AN: alright so I think that this will be the last chapter. It's gone on for 19 chapters and it will be a long one so yeah! If you want another avengers story with this type of style please write a review and if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody!  
*steve and Tony managed to somehow get back to the others*  
Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint all had grown increasingly worried when Tony didn't come back either. Their first idea was to throw Clint out and make him go look for them. However after a lot of screaming and Thor throwing his hammer out the window of the store, they decided to just wait. There was a loud thud and small Yelp as they all turned to see Steve on the ground rubbing his back as he glared at the metal suited man who had a giggling Payton wrapping her small arms around his neck. Tony took off his helmet and shook his head before putting Payton down on the ground. Steve picked her up and they both went in to witness a very angry group of creeps.  
"What the hell Tony? You said you would just go check and then you randomly just bolt away!" Nat hissed as she got up in his face.  
"And they tried to sacrifice me!" Clint whined to which Tony just laughed and agreed to the idea.  
"You are lucky that Steve has returned without injury..." Thor murmured.  
"Thor I'm a super soldi-"  
"IF YOU WERE TO PERISH!" Thor began loudly as he put a foot on the chair. "Then we would not have you standing here with a small confusing child."  
"Thor I can't really get injured that much." Steve mumbled but Thor had managed to just go and eat something as they were indeed inside a cafe that had randomly emptied by the time Steve and Tony arrived.  
"Anyways," Tony drawled out. "Turns out our little munchkin is much of a 'munchkin.' She has the ability to cast lightning bolts, LIGHTNING BOLTS! She's a kid! Next thing you know, she'll start throwing a tantrum and kill her mom!"  
Steve rolled his eyes and looked over at Bruce awkwardly playing with Payton who looked up at the comment and with widened eyes, began to walk away.  
"But that doesn't make sense, how on earth would she get that ability from Loki?" Nat asked as she was trying to console the scowling Clint.  
"I don't know, maybe some odd spell or maybe that happens when you manage to impregnate with an Asgardian." Steve said with a shrug.  
"Steve don't say 'impregnate' just say have sex, make love, fuc-" Tony began to list out creative words but Steve just let out a growl as he pushed Tony over a table.  
"We have to tell her mom." Steve said with finality.  
"Ah why of course!" Clint sputtered out. "Grand idea there Steve, just openly admit that her very own daughter can explode in LIGHTNING! That doesn't sound INSANE! AT ALL!" Clint howled.  
Before he managed to comment back, the door chimed as it opened and revealed; Payton's mother.  
"Hey guys! I had to track all of you down to pick up Payton because you weren't home!" She said sweetly as she walked over to a curious Payton.  
Steve, who was in a state of shock and pure panic looked at the calendar on the wall and sure enough it was the day Payton had to go home.  
"Oh, haha! Yeah we decided to take her here for lunch- PLEASE DONT PICK HER UP RIGHT NOW!" Steve said with a shriek.  
Marie froze and frowned. "Why? What's wrong with her?"  
Steve cleared his throat and sighed. "Marie, your daughter..."  
"IS SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" A loud voice boomed.  
All eyes flew to Tony who managed to hide his suit and was in presentable clothes.  
"Mr. Stark?" Marie said with a cocked eyebrow.  
"My dear friend here just doesn't want her to go because we all had such fun times but I would just take her home, feed her, play with her, lock her in a secured room when she throws tantrums or cries..." Tony murmured as he put an arm around Steve's shoulders and carefully holding his mouth shut.  
"Oh... Um alright. Thank you again Steve so much! I'll certainly call you next time that I need a babysitter!" Marie said as she began to leave the store.  
"Please don't..." Steve whispered but brightened as she left and he waved anyways but right before the door closed, he saw the familiar electric look in her eyes as she smiled toothless at Steve.  
Maybe they all should wait to have kids...  
AND THATS THE END!  
I hope all of you enjoyed and I think I will make a sequel where Payton is older and she has to chose between good and bad and all that other stuff. Please write a review if you would read that!  
P.s. I'm gonna be putting this on AO3 as well because that's more often used these days.


End file.
